Sociophobia
by Glitch Phantom
Summary: Cause I've seen love die, way too many times... when it deserved to be alive. [KevinEdd]
1. 1

OMG first attempt at writing a fanfic 8D;; Any constructive critism is welcome…not flames though cause those are bad. 8D;;

Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE ;o;

Warnings: slash :D

Parings: Kevin/Edd

It was a normal day at Peach Creek JHS...

... or was it?

On a 'normal' day, Kevin would've strode into the cafeteria proudly, money and student ID safley in his pocket. He would've got in line, ordered his lunch, then happily bounce back to his spot by Nazz.

Well, not today.

His precious student ID was at home, on his mahogany desk. He scanned it for his Myspace picture... and convinently left it in his scanner, where it was useless.

So, he doesn't have is student Id, he can't buy lunch. He's dehydrated and famished until 2:30 pm today.

He entered the bright cafeteria while sulking and clutching his stomach.

'so... hungry...' he thought. 'I'll just have to find someone to buy me lunch. And who wouldn't buy it for me? I'm Kevin!'. He casually walked up to that certain blonde cheerlader he had his eye on for quite sometime now.

"Hey, sup Nazz?" He asked nonchalantly as he watched her paint her nails a bright shade of salmon. He sat in the chair right beside her and winked.

"Oh hey Kev! Whats up, dude?" She smiled, looking up at him.

"Hey, uh... I was wondering if you could... d-do me a favor... and buy me lunch? See, I left my student ID at home..." Kevin blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kevin... I would, but... I'm wearing my new cheer uniform, can't you see? There's a cheer practice competition right after school, and I can't risk it getting dirty, which means I can't eat today. Sorry dude!" Nazz said, looking sympethetic.

"but.. you're painting your- er... nevermind. Thanks anyway, Nazz." Kevin replied.

"Thanks for understanding dude!" Nazz called as Kevin walked away.

'Yeah, yeah... some friend you are...' Kevin thought. He looked around the cafeteria to see who else he could ask. Sarah? No, her and Jimmy had their uniforms on too, they'd probably be doing the same thing. The Kanker sisters? No chance in hell. His eyes finally rested on someone's big head.

'Of course! Johnny 2X4! That idiot'll do anything!'. Kevin thought happily. He walked confidently to where Johnny was sitting.

"Hey, friend! What's shakin'?" Johnny said happily.

"Hey Johnny... do you have any extra money on ya?" Kevin asked

"Why sure! What do you need it for?" johnny replied

"Awesome! Can you buy me lunch, man?" Kevin exclaimed. "I'm so hungry, dude."

"Alrighty! Just as soon as Plank's done eating! Hopefully it'll be before the bell rings, eh buddy?" Johnny said as he nudged Plank. Kevin rolled his eyes. "Ugh... never mind." he said as he walked away. He was casually walking around the cafeteria, looking for someone to ask for a coupla' bucks... aha! There, he spotted a foreign boy who was happily snacking on a couple pounds of meat.

'duh! Rolf'll totally buy me lunch! He's so gullible!' Kevin thought as he trotted to over where Rolf was gourging on a hunk of earth meat.

"Yo Rolf!"

"Ah-ah-ah through-the-hoop-basketball Kevin! Today is the 432th anneversary of the Yak who Touched the Moon! If you wish to speak to Rolf, you will first touch the honerable toe fungus of the great Yak, yes?" Rolf said. He pulled out a huge yellow-greenish muntant-looking fungus that smelled of sweat and... tacos? A sweat and taco-smelling fungus? Kevin shook his head.

"Er... no thanks man..." Kevin winced.

"Ah, suit yourself, exceeding-at-the-education-of-physical-health Kevin!" Rolf called after him.

"Yeah, yeah... thanks for your help, jerk..." Kevin muttered. now he was stuck in a dilemmia. He asked everyone who was socially acceptable to buy him lunch... and they all couldn't help him. 'Huh, some friends they are...' He thought as his stomach growled. He clutched his stomach in extreme hunger. "Soooo... hungry..." he wailed. He looked at the front of the cafeteria lin to see who was there.

Oh no.

Not him.

There's no WAY he would ask him. But, there's really no other choice... un;ess he would want to risk getting beat up by the Kanker sisters. Kevin took a deep breath...

"Hey, DORK." he called out. All 3 Ed's looked at him from the lunch line. Kevin walked up to the short one named Eddy.

"Hey, dork...buy me lunch, will ya?" Kevin demanded. Eddy looked at him in shock.

"SURE, Kevin! If you can throw in... an extra TWENTY-FIVE CENTS! Cough it up, jock!" Eddy held out his hand, expecting his hand to be filled with quarters. "well? This hand ain't gonna fill itself, ya know."

Kevin scoffed."Forget it, loser. I'd rather lick Plank's face than pay YOU" Kevin retorted.

"Don't listen Plank! He doesn't mean it!" Johnny shouted from across the cafeteria.

"Oh, you'll be sorry, kevvie-boy! Let's see how long you'll last until you come crawling back to me saying 'Oh Eddy, I'll give you 25 cents! Better yet, i'll give you my whole allowance until I'm 15! You're sooo cool Eddy, I want to be just like-"

"Not on your life, DORK." Kevin interrupted. He walked back to his table sulkily, feeling more hungry than ever.

'10 minutes till class... and still no lunch..." Kevin thought gloomily.

"Ahem." said a small, timid voice. Kevin looked up.

"Yeah, Double Dweeb?" Kevin said

"I-I could not help but to overhear your c-conversation with Eddy... and I p-presume that I have a solution to this p-prediciment...!" Double D stuttered nervously, tugging at his necktie.

'What the heck is up with that dork?' Kevin thought. 'Is he... is he sweating?! I didn't know Doulbe Dweeb COULD sweat...heh...and... is he blushing? Tch...' Kevin looked around the cafeteria... all eyes were on him and Double D. Sarah, Nazz, Jimmy, Rolf, the Eds... everyone was looking at them.

"Alright, dork. Spit it out, man. There's only 10 minutes left of lunch."

"Y-yes! Um... well, it seems that since I devoured an unusually extravagant meal this morning... I can't seem to ingest any more of my delicious lunch! And since you are brooding without a suitable meal... I was pondering if you would take the rest of my lunch...? It would be doing both you and I a tremendous favor..."

Kevin looked up at Double D. After all the exclusion, name-calling, and bullying... he would still give up his own lunch for him? Could this be a deeper gesture that just casual friendship?

Kevin started to slightly blush. "T-thanks man... I...I owe ya one"

"N-no problem, Kevin... I was delighted to do it..."

"AWWW! Gee, Plank! Ain't that sweet!" Johnny cooed. Kevin turned around and gave Johnny a death glare, while Double D just paled.

"O-oh my word..." stuttered Double D "Johnny... this isn't what it appears to be...eh ha ha..."

"C'MERE, you werido!"

"Head for the hills, plank!"

"HEY, EVERYONE! See Johnny run from a ticked-off Kevin! Only Twenty-Five cents! I'm gonna be RICH!"

"The gravy says moo, Eddy!"

"...oh dear..."

---

End of chapter 1! O:


	2. Sweet Shop Syndicate

Yay, chapter 2! XD Sorry this took me a long time to write, I had some writers block xD;;

Omg, thanks for all the reviews! xD I was very happy when I saw all my reviews. 3 You guys rock.

--

After an unlucky and fortunate day, everyone had gone back to their regular routines, with Sarah yelling at Ed and Eddy thinking up schemes. Everything was if nothing had happened right? Not for everyone…

'_"T-thanks man... I...I owe ya one"_

"N-no problem, Kevin... I was delighted to do it..." 

"DOUBLE D! Quit spacin out and help me write this stupid sign!" screamed Eddy as he threw a sloppily put together sign at Double D.

"Ouch…Eddy…that was completely uncalled for…" complained Double D as he rubbed his head in the spot where the sign hit. He picked up the piece of cardboard and looked at it in disgust. "Eddy! Your handwriting is atrocious! And that is not how you write an 'e'! Oh I can't believe you…" grumbled the nerdy Ed boy as he picked up a writing utensil and wrote on the other side of the sign. "Ed's…voo…doo…dolls…" mumbled Double D as he printed the words. "There! Perfectly prim and punctuated." He said as he grinned gleefully at the sign. Eddy took it from his hands "Ed's vo…duo…daiis? Ya call this handwriting?!" he complained.

"…Eddy that's called cursive. Something you obviously wouldn't know" Double D said as he rolled his eyes.

"HEY GUYS LOOK! A MUTANT FROM PLANET IRK! Just like in the movie Mutant Zombies from Scab Lagooooon" shouted Ed as he pointed to something that was down the street.

"Now Ed, I highly doubt that there's a 'mutant' here in our suburban neighborhood" explained Double D "The thought of it is completely irrational, not to mention very far-fetched and—"

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, Lumpy?!" Shouted Eddy as he watched Ed race down the street. "You come back here!" he said, then proceeded to chase after Ed.

"Oh, always with the running…" grumbled Double D under his breath "W-wait for me, gentlemen!" he said as he frantically tried to keep up with his two friends.

--

Kevin stepped out of his house and looked around. What caught his eye appeared to be a stand of some sort, constructed with dark brown mahogany wood, which was easily recognized as one of the Ed's' 'scam stands'. What seemed out of place was that the stand was unattended. No one was around the whole driveway area. 'Huh…that's weird' thought Kevin as he shut the door and made his way to the house across from his. 'I wonder what kind of junk they're selling today…hahaha…dorks.' He approached the booth and looked at the items on it. "Voodoo dolls, huh?" he wondered aloud as he delicately picked up a Double D doll. 'Heh… looks just like him.'

"W-Why hello, Kevin…how may I be of assistance to you today?" stuttered Double D, a faint pink blush creeping upon his cheeks.

The sudden burst of words startled Kevin as he forcefully thrust the doll into his pocket. "W-whoa man, you totally scared me!" gasped Kevin as he inhaled a sharp gust of oxygen.

"Oh, my deepest and most sincere apologies, Kevin! I had no intention of startling you…" Double D replied rather timidly.

"Yeah… so, um…Double D, I was wondering…-"

"COUGH IT UP, KEVIN!" Eddy rudely interrupted, while pointing an accusing finger at Kevin. "I saw you take our stuff, and you gotta pay… so hand over the dough!"

"W-What the-?! What are you talking about, dork? I didn't take nothing! Whatever man… I only came here to talk to Double D… not you losers" Kevin lied as he looked at Eddy and Ed. He turned to face Edd, obviously trying to completely ignore the other two. "So, Double D, I was kinda wondering…since you gave me that lunch and all yesterday… do you want to come to the candy store so I can buy you something?" A faint pink blush was also trickling onto Kevin's cheeks. "Eh… it's the least I could do. You really helped me, man. I was totally starving."

"S-sure Kevin! I'd be delighted. Shall we go now?" said Double D cheerfully, with a cute little smile on his face.

"Alright man, let's go"

They had been walking for no longer than five minutes when Double D started shivering from the cold February winds. 'Oh… curse my small stature…' he thought to himself as he started trembling.

"Whoa dude… you alright there?" asked Kevin, looking a bit concerned. "You look pretty cold, man. Here, you can borrow my jacket if you want."

"Oh Kevin… I couldn't! Besides, you would get cold."

"No dude it's totally cool. I've got a scarf and a long-sleeved shirt, so I'll be totally warm enough."

"Well okay… but if you get cold; I'll return the jacket to you without hesitation."

"Sure man." Kevin then proceeded to strip off his jacket ever so slowly… or so it seemed in Double D's eyes. The Ed boy watched as Kevin's ever so smooth hands wrapped around his torso ever so slowly and gently pulled off the material known as a jacket. 'Oh… Kevin sure is taking his sweet time..." thought Double D nervously. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and there was Kevin holding out his jacket for him to take.

"Here, man. Take it." Double D took the jacket quietly and put it on. 'Hmm… it must've been my…imagination…' he thought while blushing a light shade of pink.

"Are you warmer, man?" Kevin asked, with a hit of noticeable concern in his voice.

"Oh, um, yes… I am much warmer, thank you, Kevin!"

They walked in silence for a few more minutes until they got to the candy store. Kevin yanked the door open and held it for Double D. "Here, man. After you."

"Why thank you, Kevin!"

"No problem, man."

Double D eagerly headed toward the jawbreaker section. Kevin followed him, not far behind.

"Are you sure you want a jawbreaker, Double D? I mean, I like totally have a ton at home I can give ya." Kevin asked.

"Oh, it's alright, Kevin. No need to give your own jawbreakers to me."

"No, dude, its fine. Really, I have, like, a million."

"Well okay, Kevin… if you insist" Double D waltzed toward the other side of the candy store, where the "Brand New Items!" display was located. He glanced over the wide selection of items and sighed. "Oh, I just can't seem to decide on something… there is such a wide array of options! Hmm…"

"What about these, man?" asked Kevin, who was directly behind him, looking over Double D's shoulder. He leaned in closer, his chest lightly touching Edd's back to reach for a certain sugary product. His hand settled on a light grey plastic package, known as the candy 'Kissables'. "I saw you eating this last week or so at the school cafeteria. You seemed to be liking them or something."

Double D blushed at the contact; and also that the name of product in question was, in fact, related to kissing. "You are indeed correct. I sampled that candy when I purchased some from the school vending machines… it is rather tasty." Double D turned to face the other boy. "Excellent choice, Kevin! I'm surprised that you remembered that I enjoy this candy…"

"It's hard to forget about you, man."

Double D's blush deepened at this comment. "S-Shall we go purchase this item, then?" he stuttered, obviously nervous at this point.

They both approached the register and put the candy on the counter.

"LIKE, will that like, be like all for you?!?!" exclaimed the young chipper clerk as she scanned the candy.

"Uh, yeah that's a-"

"Wait Kevin! I can't let you pay for all of it…" Double D interrupted

"But-"

"Nope! I must buy you something… after all; the lunch was free, was it not?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"I insist on purchasing something for you, Kevin, and I will not take no for an answer! Here…" Double D picked up a plastic pink box with red handwriting. "How about Candy Hearts? I recall you saying something about enjoying these candies to Nazz yesterday morning in Math Class."

"Hey, yeah… I did say that! Whoa man, how did you remember something like that?" Kevin asked, astonished at Double D's memory.

Double D smiled. "Someone like you is hard to forget." He set the candy hearts on the counter, along with the previously placed Kissables. "These too, please." He said to the cashier.

"Like, okay! The total will be like $2.75!" she placed both candies into a small paper bag and handed the bag to Kevin, while both boys paid for the other's candy. "Thank you, uhh…Nise." Said Double D, glancing at the cashier's name tag. "You're welcome! Like, please come again!"

Kevin and Double D walked out of the candy store together. "Thank you so much for getting me this candy, Kevin! I greatly appreciate it." Double D said as he reached in the bag and pulled out his Kissables.

"Do you want your candy?" asked Double D

"Sure." Kevin replied as he watched Double D fish around in the bag for his Candy Hearts. "Here they are!" exclaimed Double D as he pulled out the candy. He held it out toward Kevin's direction. Kevin grabbed it, and managed to lightly touch Double D's hand as well.

A black figure loomed over the two boys as they walked, a smirk crept across its face. "I'm going to get you back this time..."


	3. Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating

[Sorry about the squares… I like, don't know what happened. xD;; I wrote this chapter really really quick since I'm going on vacation… and yeah. It sucks, so sorry about that xDD;; )

SPLAAAAASHHHH

"AAH! I'm soaking!"

"Grrr…what was that for, dork?!"

Kevin looked up at the top of the fence where he saw Eddy guffawing at him. "WAHAHAHAHA! You shoulda seen your face when that water balloon hit ya! HAHAHAHA!"

Double D looked at his soaking wet clothes and sighed. "Eddy!" he said, rather angrily. He turned to face Eddy. "Why on Earth did you do that? You should be ashamed! Apologize to Kevin and me right now, mister!"

Eddy snickered. "Geez Double D! What are ya, in love with the guy?" he commented sarcastically.

Double D blushed. "ohh…uh.… ugh! Come on, Kevin." Edd abruptly walked off, grabbing Kevin's wrist in the process.

"Geez…what's his problem?"

"The answer is 42, Eddy!"

"Shut up, Ed."

---

Kevin and Double D continued to walk briskly. "Oh, the nerve! Eddy thinks he's just soooo clever! Why, if I was that boy's mother, I'd give him a stern-"

"Hey, Double D?" Kevin interrupted rather quietly.

"Um…yes, Kevin?" Double D asked, his eyes resting on Kevin's.

"Err, well… I was thinking' about what eddy asked n' all, so—hypothetically of course--, how'd you like it if I…um… kissed you?"

Double D started coughing "GAKGAKGAHEM…um… I…I don't know what you're trying to imply…"

"You know… like…if I kissed you, what would your reaction be?"

Double D started blushing as he walked alongside Kevin. "Well…um…I'm not quite sure… I…I've never kissed anyone before…" he suddenly found the sidewalk quite interesting, and proceeded to stare at that while he was still pacing beside Kevin.

"Erm...well..." Kevin rubbed the back of his head nervously "I...I've been told by girls that I'm a good kisser" He falsely claimed and laughed as if it were a joke "I mean...trying something new...umm...wouldn't bother you..." He took a deep breath and glanced at him uneasily "Right?"

"R-right… I'm all for trying new things…" Double D gulped, and leaned in closer, while Kevin doing the same. They both started coming closer, closer, when….

""HOLY CRAP! What are you guys doing?!" Eddy jumped out of a bush and yelled.

"NEH!" Double D jerked away from Kevin as he heard Eddy's yell. "Good lord, man! Have some rational thinking for once! You almost gave me a heart attack!" cried Double D as he pointed an accusing finger at Eddy.

Eddy paid no attention to Double D's nagging as he looked at Kevin's blushing face. He glanced back at Edd and saw that he was blushing also. He thought back to when he caught them so close… the only time he ever saw anyone in that position was when they were about to kiss. 'That's it!' thought Eddy. 'They must've been trying to kiss! I could spread a rumor about this! Or better…" He snapped back to reality… and Double D was still scolding him. "Um… that's great Double D. Er…gotta go, bye!" he speedily ran toward his house.

"Well…it seems that my little talk worked well on him, eh Kevin?"

"I guess so, man."

----

Eddy slammed the door to his house open and rushed into the living room. He made a mad dash for his bedroom. He stopped in front of his dresser and yanked a cabinet open, revealing an old digital camera. "Yes! I found it!" he said to himself as he took the camera and rushed out of the back door. "Now… all I gotta do is catch them locking lips… then I'll sell the photos to the rest of the cul-de-sack…then I'll be rich! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…what a weirdo." Said Sarah as she and Jimmy walked by his house.

"Shut UP, Sar-ah!" Eddy said as he walked the opposite direction. "Stupid Sarah… with her hair… and her… face…" he mumbled to himself. He heard Edd and Kevin talking in the distance, so he ducked behind the bushes and waited to make his move. He heard their distant voices talking about something.

"So then, I totally landed a 360 on my cousin's super rad skateboard, but then I trashed it by mistake! My cousin was totally angry at me."

"Oh, yes… I can imagine!"

They were now 10 feet away from Eddy… 8 feet…5 feet…

'NOW!' Eddy thought as he stuck his foot out and kicked Edd in the back, making him to bump into Kevin.

"AHH!" shouted Double D as he felt a kick. He crashed into Kevin, making their chests touch. Their lips were inches away from each other, their hearts racing. Kevin inhaled a sharp gust of oxygen and closed the space.

Double D swallowed hard as Kevin leaned into him. As their lips touched, his face flushed and his eyes widened in surprise. His body shook and knees shook slightly 'I-I-I've seen this before...In...My dreams...Only this time...Is it really happening…?' He thought frantically, paralyzed from the nervous sensation of the kiss and uncertainty of what to do. Kevin slowly wrapped his arms around Edd to hold him up as he continued to kiss. He then pulled back and looked lovingly into Double D's eyes "I caught you...I always will."

They didn't see the flash of light, and the familiar snicker from inside the bushes…


End file.
